There exist many known accelerator agents and systems for the curing and vulcanization of rubber(s) of either the natural or synthetic variety (and mixtures thereof) which are compounded for that purpose. These include various and numerous sulfur-containing materials, as are all set forth in the VANDERBILT Rubber Handbook, in Current Edition and which are known for such usage when employed individually or in combination with other materials. The same, needless to mention, also applies to compositions useful as lubricating oil additives, insecticides, and so forth.
Unfortunately, insofar as accelerator materials are concerned, the great preponderance of them tend to be undesirably expensive. As is abundantly evident in the ensuing specification, the novel composition(s) of the present invention, when employed as accelerator ingredients or for any other desired purpose are obtainable and providable by a relatively simply process utilizing generally readily available and relatively low cost starting raw materials.
The prior art in the particular area of present pertainment is of great magnitude. in fact, the basic fundamentals and operational principles and limitations of accelerators and curing agents for the vulcanization or rubber are so well known by those skilled in the art that further elucidation thereof and elaboration thereon is unnecesary for understanding of the advance possibilated by and with the development of the present invention.
The novel compositions of the present invention, useful for the specified and other valuable purposes, are of the general structure and Formula: ##STR1## wherein the integral value (or value as integers) of both x and y is independently as a number from 1 to 2 with the limitation that the numerical sum of x and y in any given instance is 3; and R, R' and R" are independently selected from the group consisting of linear, branch-structured and cyclic aliphatic radicals and/or aromatic radicals and mixtures thereof independently containing from 1 to about 12 carbon atoms and in which group, additionally, R' and R" optionally can be independently and individually a proton (i.e., H+).
Thus, the bonding to the nitrogen atom in the structures of Formula (I) can, in any given instance and as the particular case may be, include either --NH--R'; --N--R'.sub.2 ; or --N--R'--R".
Typically in various embodiments of compounds of the above Formula (I), R, R' and R" can independently be, as selected and desired, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl and its isomers, cyclohexyl, octyl and its isomers (such as 2-ethylhexyl), stearyl, phenyl and so forth.
The prior art does not precisely teach or disclose the novel compositions of the present invention as are defined and delineated by the above Formula (I).
However, some of the prior art of interest includes:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ______________________________________ 2,599,341 McDermott; 2,668,836 Tolkmith; 2,729,667 Saul; 2,729,668 Saul; 3,052,596 Baker; 3,060,080 Lorenz; 3,155,707 Kauer; 3,400,106 Morita; 3,419,521 Scott; 3,426,003 Leib; 3,520,808 Light; 3,629,210 Apotheker; 3,635,920 Apotheker; 3,835,202 Scotchford; 3,867,358 Trivette, Jr.; 3,909,447 Redmore; 3,969,349 Trivette, Jr.; 4,017,489 Lawrence; and 4,065,443 Campbell. ______________________________________
Of the foregoing prior art, some of the citations do involve some compounds and compositions of remote and non-suggestive relationships to those of Formula (I).
For example, the Campbell Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,443) discloses accelerators for the vulcanization of rubber having the structure: ##STR2## (Noting Col. 3, Lines 60 et seq.).
Similarly, the Apotheker Patents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,629,210 and 3,635,920) disclose accelerators having the formulae: ##STR3## repectively.
Other patents disclosing compounds of structural interest include:
The Tolkmith U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,836, i.e., ##STR4##
Saul (U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,668), i.e., ##STR5##
Saul (U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,667), i.e., ##STR6##
Baker (U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,596), i.e., ##STR7## where X and X' is S or O; and
Lorenz (U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,080), i.e., ##STR8##
It is of interest to observe that many of the prior art compounds disclosed in the foregoing citations are of primary insecticidal and the like utility.